


Breakfast Pancakes

by PhantomBlue



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomBlue/pseuds/PhantomBlue
Summary: Reader tries their hand at pancakes for Beppi.





	Breakfast Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda rushed sorry :'V also, i hate the formatting on this site but i'm too tired to mess with it atm, maybe later

Oh good he wasn’t awake, yet.

By some miracle you actually woke up before Beppi did. You glanced over toward him from the other side of the bed, being sure not to make the bed shift too much as you got up. Your ears perked up when he shifted in bed but he soon settled again and all you could hear was his shallow breathing. Sure that he was asleep, you quietly padded out of the bedroom and made your way to the kitchen. While You yourself didn’t have to wake up some until time later in the morning, since he worked at the carnival, Beppi usually had to get up in the early hours of the morning to help prepare for the day’s events. Because of this, you usually missed seeing him off. Sure, you were able to visit him during breaks and you both made an effort to spend time in the evenings, but you could tell he was tired by then, despite the cheerful front that he put up. But now that you were reasonably awake you hoped that you would be able to at least make sure that he actually ate something decent other than just coffee and a bagel. Maybe eggs and pancakes. Pancakes sounded good and simple enough.  
….  
How in god’s name did pancakes work?

You dug around in the recipe bin for a minute until you found one, one that was simple and easy to follow before pouring over the directions and ingredients. Good, it didn’t require too much prep time. Before doing anything else You first set about getting the coffee started. The water soon began to bubble as you began gathering the eggs and other ingredients from the fridge and pantry and began scrambling the eggs together in a bowl before setting it aside to start mixing the ingredients for the pancakes together; the flour misting around as you dumped it into the bowl, causing you to sneeze. Whisking everything together the batter soon began to take form, turning into a smooth, light colored mixture. 

Now, what did the directions say next?

“Heat a lightly oiled pan over medium-high heat… pour the batter onto the pan and brown both sides.”

That didn’t sound too bad… but how brown, though?

Well, there was only one way to find out. You got a frying pan out and lightly oiled it before setting it on the stove to warm; remixing the batter, just to be sure, while you waited for a moment before pouring some of the batter onto it.

Wait. How much did it say to pour—

A large dollop of batter spilled out of the bowl when you tipped it a little too much and splattered onto the pan, covering the majority of the bottom. Whoops. Well, that might work?  
You used a spatula to unstick the sides as the oversized pancake cooked and to check the underside of it; still not sure how brown it should be until enough time had passed for the underside to look decently brown, and so you began trying to flip it over. However, it was a little awkward, given how big it was and how small your spatula was compared to it, so you opted to cut it in half in so that you could flip it properly. Both sides stuck a little bit but overall didn’t look too bad. You weren’t about to throw it out anyway so you sat the two halves aside on a plate and began making another set; this time being more careful about tipping the batter out. Two smaller circles of batter began cooking on the pan, and with them sizzling and the coffee bubbling and mixing its scent with that of the cakes, you found yourself in at ease; the slow steadiness of the quiet early morning routine filled you with a sense of comfortable nostalgia and you soon began humming to yourself as you cooked.

Your humming was soon interrupted when you heard someone walk into the kitchen: It was Beppi. He half stumbled in while he made his way toward you, still groggy from sleep as he rubbed at his eyes.

“Mornin’…” He mumbled, his arms wrapping around from behind as he leaned against you, burying his face in the crook of your neck.

“G’Mornin’!”

“Do you need any help?”

“Um…” You looked over to the eggs; Beppi woke up earlier than expected, and not only that the pancakes were taking longer than you thought they would. “If you don’t mind doing the eggs, that’d be great. But, what time do you have to head out?”

“Mr. Flakstone doesn’t need me to come in ‘til later-”, he stifled a yawn as he released you, moving to rummage in a cabinet behind you. “- to help set up for the show. I was just gonna see if everything for the lion act was ready for tomorrow before anything else.”

He took out a mug from the cupboard, pouring some coffee for himself. Beppi was always slow to get started with the day, but usually a cup of coffee was enough to put pep in his step to get him going. You put the two pancakes onto a plate before pouring on more batter.

“That’s Mable Stork, right? The new one?”

“uh-huh!” clanging could be heard as he mixed in some sugar before taking a drink. “She was real good with Thurston and Bella, took to her real quick, so I’m excited to for tomorrow.”

He took another quick drink of coffee before setting the mug aside. Grabbing another pan from the cabinet he stood by your side at the stove; re-stirring the bowl of eggs that you had set aside before getting to work on making the scrambled eggs. A quiet rhythm was set between the two of you as you both cooked; the both of you playfully bumping hips against each other, chatting occasionally until the eggs were done. Beppi, then set about fixing the plates as you finished up the last of the pancakes; making sure to split the eggs equally before going to set the table in the other room. You poured on the last of the batter when an idea struck you: You remembered seeing someone in a diner flipping pancakes in the back one time and you wanted to give it a try yourself, especially since it was the last one, so it shouldn’t matter too much. It couldn’t be too hard, right?

Now, how did they do it?  
When the bottom had enough time to cook you gave it a good shake to unstick it, the pancake sliding freely across the pan’s surface and then you prepped yourself, like a batter reading to take a swing.  
One… two…three--  
Beppi called your name from the other room, your hand jerking the pan too sharply.  
SPLAT  
Uh-oh  
You quickly searched around the kitchen for the pancake, looking on the counter and on the floor until Beppi leaned in around the corner.

“All set. Do you need anything else?”

“Uh…”you stammered a bit before your stomach growled at you. It could probably wait until after, right? “No, I got it. I’ll just get the pancakes and everything.”

You gave one last peek around when Beppi went back to the dining room before grabbing the plate of pancakes, Beppi’s coffee, and the syrup from the pantry to join him. With his morning coffee, Beppi was soon his chipper self. The both of you continued to converse about the plans for that day and for tomorrow, sharing in the excitement for the new act. All too soon, however, he had to leave to help prepare for the day’s events. Beppi shared in your disappointment as you saw him off at the door; feigning faintness in a melodramatic way, leaning heavily against you with a hand over his forehead and one over heart. You snorted at his antics. The coffee was definitely doing its job. He grinned cheekily at you when you pushed him off before leaning back in for one last kiss goodbye. He snuck another quick peck on your cheek for good measure before departing out the door into the early morning as you both waved goodbye to one another. Closing the door you made your way back to the kitchen. Before you could start on the day’s plans yourself you had to do something first: You had to find that dang pancake. But when you entered you were at a loss. You had searched everywhere, where could it be?

Your question was soon answered by a sudden brown blur that flashed past your vision from above to fall at your feet.

SPLAT

There it is.


End file.
